


Lu/Lack ficlets

by Nadler



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Time Traveler's Wife, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sex tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadler/pseuds/Nadler
Summary: Just a few short Lu/Lack ficlets to share.1. Time Traveler's Wife AU2. Sex Tears / First Time3. Phone Sex





	1. Time Traveler's Wife AU, roberto and lu

Some part of Roberto Luongo wishes he'd have told himself that this would be a very busy year; busy as in, has to deal with a new goalie, wide-eyed and still halting in his English, but so damn ready to play in his new colors. 

Also, there's Eddie, but Roberto is staring at his twenty-year-old self, standing in the middle of his kitchen, and younger-Lu jumps when Roberto slams the door. It's good instincts. Young Lu is going to end up in some very sticky situations, but he'll pick up the exact demeanor soon, the one where everyone just thinks he's _funny_. 

God, it hurts a little just to imagine himself in Islanders colors again. He thought he'd be there forever; but no fucking trades first overall picks, Roberto thinks. 

"Hey Lu," Roberto says, just like he remembers, and okay, he can see why he laughs now, because at twenty, he still was ungainly limbs and very good reflexes but still very damn confused about why he shouldn't drink when he was in the US. It's easy to separate this past him from now-him. 

Lu blinks at Roberto and takes a seat. He knows the score by now. "Uh, sorry, I‒" and he's too apologetic for someone who ends up in other people's kitchen naked, often, and way too damn apologetic for someone who's in his own (future) kitchen naked. 

Roberto sticks to French. "It could be worse. I'm not going bald. Bobby Lu, work with me."

That gets him to shut up for a bit. 

Lu sizes Roberto up, and Roberto just smiles back. This isn't like the few times where he was unsure of himself; he's been Lu. He knows what will happen. 

"I get old," Lu says, to the air, and you know, Roberto should be offended, but that's life for you. You get old, and you play hockey, and you get chronodisplaced when it isn't fun. None of those were guaranteed. 

Roberto sighs. "Wait a minute, let's get you some clothes," he says, and that's the exact moment that the security system beeps, letting him know that the backdoor is open, and that someone's coming inside. 

Eddie. And Roberto remembers this, too, so he doesn't even have to look over his shoulder to see Eddie's shocked face, and young Bobby Lu just looks perplexed. 

Roberto manhandles Lu out of view, and he calls out to Eddie. "We'll talk soon, okay? Give us a minute." 

"Okay," he hears Eddie say, faintly, and it's pretty easy to get Lu into the nearest guest room. 

"Who's that?" Lu asks, slowly, trying to process, and Roberto's memory is not that good anymore, but Eddie has always been special. 

"You'll see," he promises. "It starts soon."


	2. eddie cries sometimes

Eddie's a crier. Not, like, generally. Sometimes things warranted crying, but it's not like he's going to cry over every sad thing. Still, he's a crier. But he's a crier _specifically_ when he has sex‒and only sometimes; not even a majority of times, but it's enough that Lu freaked out the first time. 

Eddie wasn't even all the way naked, and sometimes he felt brave enough to sit in Lu's lap and think about something just like this: just his cock out over his briefs' waistband, Lu's hand getting exactly to the right amount of friction, and it's so good, and fuck it's good, Lu's thumb rubbing a little circle where it's found itself. Eddie's jerked off to something like this before, and the real thing is better, and fuck, Lu's hands are steady and sure and

Eddie makes an embarrassing sound, bucks his hips into Lu's hand, and he's half-surprised he hasn't gone off already. 

"Jesus fucking Christ, Eddie," he says, and Lu just stops dead, and Eddie whines a little as Lu takes his hand off of Eddie's cock."Are you crying?" And there's wet on Eddie's cheek, and his eyes feel a little red and puffy. 

"It's fine," Eddie whines, and he bites his lip. It's been a while, and it was good, and he usually doesn't get the tears out for just anyone, but it's Lu; Eddie should have expected it. He's maybe pouting. "Keep going." 

"Don't force yourself." Lu's voice is softer, but Lu's dick is still hard against Eddie's hip, even if slightly flagging, so it's definitely just a shock thing. And then he's backing away because the world is unfair. Eddie thumps down to the sheets, landing on his back. Lu's‒well, Lu's moving away, and that's not fun.

Eddie tugs him down because yeah, he wants this, and it took Lu forever to get with the program, and his dick's still into this, and Eddie doesn't know if his mouth will let him say it, at all, in any language; so he kisses Lu instead, and it's a good, heated minute before they break apart, and Eddie can see beyond the wet in his eyes that Lu's about to say something. 

Eddie interrupts, and he's still a little wavering, but, "I'm good, please. Let me‒" and he fumbles for Lu's dick, into Lu's boxers, and Lu stills. Eddie kisses down his chest. 

Lu puts his sure hands on Eddie's shoulders, says, "We can go slow." 

And Eddie would appreciate that, except that's not what the crying means. Eddie grinds his dick a little into the sheets and he goes lower, gets his mouth around Lu's dick. It's a good stretch in his mouth, and Eddie and feels a few tears well up. 

"Shit," Lu hisses, and Eddie looks up at him with slightly wet eyes, and he sucks until Lu's fingernails dig into his shoulders, then he goes deeper, feeling himself take as much as he can, and he can feel Lu try to stay really, really still. Eddie rakes a hint of teeth over Lu's dick before he hallows out his cheeks and sucks a little more, humming around his dick. 

Eddie pulls off to take a breath, but he rests his cheek against Lu's wet cock. He blinks.

"So uh, the crying?" Lu asks. "I'm already fucking impressed, don't push yourself now." 

"It's a thing; it's fine," Eddie insists. He sniffs a little. "It happens, sometimes, if it's a lot." A lot of what, Eddie can't quite articulate, but Lu seems to get it. "It's a good cry." 

Biting his lip, Lu says, "Alright." 

Eddie gets back to it before he can say anything else, curling a hand around Lu's inner thigh and squeezing before he gets his mouth back on that dick. He doesn't swallow, but he wouldn't have anyway, for the look that Lu gives him when he comes down and sees his come over Eddie's chest.

Eddie's dick is still complaining about the lack of attention, so he climbs back into Lu's lap, and it's awkward, but he likes being close. And he's _close_ , so he has a hand on his cock. 

Lu's sort-of helpful, mouthing at Eddie's nipple, murmuring something against Eddie's skin. He leans back, curls his hand around where Eddie's finding an erratic pattern, and he says, "Fuck, if you cry from a handjob, you'd look so good on my cock." 

And Eddie's close, and he comes, embarrassingly, at that thought. Lu tightens an arm around him, and he can't remember what else Lu says, but he says something, tracing circles on Eddie's back.


	3. phone sex

Lu just wanted to see Eddie, preferably most of the time, but that's impossible. Hockey's a game and a business and they were adults; they could handle long distance. They did handle it. Mostly it was late night phone calls when the time zones aligned, or FaceTime when it worked. 

Anyway, Lu did a lot of talking. 

Sometimes he's glad for it. It's times when Eddie calls him, when Lu's drifting right off to sleep, and they could talk through mumbled "good nights". Or the other times, when Eddie called and whined, "I miss you."

They had a lot of phone sex. Long distance worked that way, sometimes. Lu was not really complaining about it. He liked to think Eddie didn't have any complaints, either. But it's one thing to hear Eddie over the phone, and it was another to have him in town. 

Still, it was fun. There were those nights where Eddie was in some hotel room, and all he had was Lu's voice and his own hands to get himself off, and Lu always had a small curl of satisfaction when he heard the soft thump of Eddie biting a pillow for him, to make sure he didn't get chirped too hard in the morning. 

And other nights. The ones that start off with, "I miss you," and "I miss you, too." 

Sometimes it'd go back to murmurings and goodnights, but sometimes, Eddie would just outright say something like, "I jerked off this morning thinking about you," and Lu had to make sure his door was locked on the road or said, "hold on," at home, making it into the bedroom. 

Eddie whines at him, soft nothings and the rustle of fabric now that he's primed to hear it. Eddie never really waits, makes soft 'ah's and groans that Lu's glad he's never accidentally moved to speakerphone, and Lu likes guessing what he's doing on the other end.

It's not that hard, sometimes. There's this particular intake of breath that Eddie has when he's touching his cock, this lovely moan when he's fingering himself, an urgent grunt when he's just rutting against the air. "Fuck, wish I was there to see this," Lu says, as way to say he's ready. "What are you wearing? Nothing? If I walk into to see to see you humping the bed, could I just grab that beautiful ass?" 

"I'm wearing that shirt you like," Eddie says, slowing down and taking a breath. Lu can just see his flushed face, pressed against the sheets. "And only that." 

"The blue one?" Lu asks, even though he knows it is. Eddie's probably biting his lip. There's only breathing on the other side, and Lu's cock is getting there. "I'm still in my clothes. Just jeans and a shirt. Fuck, if I was there, I'd start teasing you, and you'd like it." 

Eddie whines, but he's mostly not moving. "How?" 

"I'd rub my cock all over your ass, just tease it over your hole," and well, Eddie moans on the other side. 

"You're getting your dick out now, right?" Eddie asks, and Lu can only grunt in the affirmative. "How big is it for me?" 

"All of it, Eddie, you know it," and Lu starts stroking his cock, hisses a little. "You have lube?" 

"Yeah," Eddie says, smaller, and his breath hitchs again. "You want the lube now? Your dick's getting my hole all wet right now, it feels so good." 

And Eddie's probably rubbing at himself for Lu, imagining his fingers were Lu's dick, and if Lu's cock wasn't already getting wet from before, it would be now. Lu moans. "Fuck, Eddie. Could you--" and Lu has to get a little control of himself before continuing, "Are you jerking yourself off? Do it slow, for me?" 

Eddie does, and the sounds he makes are obscene, stretching out a moan to call Lu's name while he says, "Slower, Eddie, fuck, like we have all the time in the world." 

They don't, but those sounds get Lu's dick so hard that he says, "You think you can take me without lube? Just the tip?" because fuck, he loves Eddie's ass. And Lu would never push for this in real life, but Eddie takes a sharp inhale on the other side and chokes out a sound as he grinds against his hand. 

"M-maybe." 

"I'm going to grab your ass, kiss my favorite mole, and then I'm going to rub my dick on your hole until you tell me you can take it. I know you can take it." 

Eddie bites his lip on a moan, and he says, "I'm on my knees, and I want your cock in me, oh fuck, Lu, please." 

"Just the tip." Lu exhales, but he can see it clearly, fuck. His hand on Eddie's hips. Lu makes a fist around his own cock. "I'm going to push in, slowly," and he envisions his cock making way into Eddie's hole, slowly, meeting resistance. 

They take big breaths, and all he can hear is Eddie moan. 

"It's too much." Eddie says it softly, more like a whimper. "I'm so tight. It's been so long." 

"Fuck," Lu says, and he's so damn close. He doesn't know what other sounds he makes. "Fuck, you should open yourself up for me, then." 

"Yeah," and Eddie's prepared. There's the sound of a bottle of lube being opened, and the tantalizing noise of air escaping the bottle, a splurt as Eddie gets the lube warmed up for himself. 

"Shit," Lu says. "You jerk off so much you're almost out?" 

"I miss your fingers," Eddie says. "Mine aren't the same." And there's the slick sound of Eddie's fingers. "I"m circling my hole." 

Lu's so close, he only nods and keeps stroking his cock, and he can just see it. 

Eddie groans and takes a breath. "I put one in."

"More," Lu says, and his throat's dry. "I love it when you open yourself for me. Just for me." 

He pictures the last time he had Eddie in his bed, ass in the air, long fingers in his ass. Lu comes over himself with a shout, and Eddie definitely hears it on the other side, and moans. 

"Lu," he whines. "Tell me how you'd fuck me. I'm almost there." 

And well, "Of course," Lu says. He has to take a breath. "You're opening yourself so nice and pretty. I just want to taste you."

The steady sound of Eddie's fingers get more erratic. 

"Fuck, you're so sweet, Eddie. I'd ease your fingers out and spread your ass for me, fuck you with two fingers nice and slow until you're begging for more. You'd ball your hands in the sheets, and then my hard cock, so hard, will finally get in your perfect hole." Lu's dick traitorously twitches because Eddie always got him worked up. "I'd rub it on your hole again, and I can feel you loosening up for me. So wet and so good, and I push in all the way, don't even have to go slow. I'd fuck you so hard you wouldn't be able to skate for a week, and you wouldn't care because you know you love my dick so much." 

Eddie moans so loudly when he comes, and Lu feels like his job is complete. Eddie comes down with a series of pants. 

"Hey, Lu?" he says. "Miss you." 

"Night, Eddie." 

"Night," Eddie says, sleepy and still post-orgasm loose. Lu knows it. "We're doing that for real next time, right?" 

And Lu can't help but smile. "Anything."


End file.
